Everything Wrong with Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe
Okay, this was just made for entertainment purposes, a parody of cinema sins. So please don't take this the wrong way. Anybody can contribute to the series, as long as it isn't inappropriate. Let's start! ---- Everything Wrong with Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe 1. Theme and Title Page (lol) 2. The fact that Rubble is spinning with the Frisbee for momentum is kind of cancerous. IMO 3. Talking Dogs. What else? 4. Right after Chase misses the Frisbee he falls clumsily into an umbrella. In just one minute of the show. 5. Chase dies (I know he didn't) in an Umbrella and Rubble did not show much concern. 6. "Even your tail says OW!" Really? 7. "It sounds like she's in trouble" (OR A HEEEE) 8. Pause when Chase and Rubble are running while in the beach, just about to the next scene from the top view. Chase has a really big neck spasm. 9. "A. I am an Aardvark" No you aren't, Skye. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10. Wait a minute. Is Skye the only female pup of the team? Is this stereotype or "genderism"? 11. Marshall already knows his turn is coming up, so why have to say it out loud two times? And yes, I know he is excited but IDC. 12: Marshall's "wipeout" is not completely possible in real life. 13: In a scene you can see Rubble and Chase running to Ryder for his help. Running in the opposite direction from the bridge to the Paw Patrol tower. That means Chase and Rubble ran almost a circle around the tower before meeting Ryder, or the scene is flipped. 14: Ryder's phone is off. 15: The pups, without caring, leave Marshall stuck in a skipping rope while he calls for help. Then the female pup notices and helps him out, while the rest of the male pups go off to deploy. STEREOTYPES!!! 16: Also, Skye didn't do anything wrong, so why say sorry? 17: From the time provided when Skye helped out Marshall, Rocky and Zuma would be running with more distance away from Skye, yet in the next scene it shows Skye is behind, but close to Rocky and Zuma. either Rocky and Zuma are slow, Skye is exceptionally fast or they have been waiting. IDK 18: "Let's Go!!" Skye is taking up more of the sins here than expected. You will!! 19: The second "fail" from Marshall isn't funny. or maybe it is. It isn't very good for the first time. 20: How heavy are the pup-packs?! 21: "Paw Patrol, ready for action Ryder Sir!" ...so he is the ringleader. Chase, because everyone likes him. 22: That is some high tech items Ryder is using. Too high tech. 23: "A kitten is stuck on a boat and is heading offshore" What is more interesting is how the kitten got stuck on the toy boat in the first place. 24: Rather than paying attention to the mission/emergency, Marshall does a tongue twister of Toy Boat, which is vexatious to the group. 25: The animators and directors-the studio-know what they are doing when they are making Rubble speak about how they should save the kitten, showing his soft side, which makes the episode look awkward, and even by Chase's expression you could tell this was awkward. 26: "Ready, set, get wet!" What's the point of the catchphrases? I mean, why do they have to say them, rather than agreeing to the fact that they are being chosen for the mission. 27: Skye is very hyper, apparently. 28: Really slow deploy scene. 29: The whole transition of Ryder's vehicle is very... high tech. 30: "The kitten just past the bridge and is heading towards seal island!" Skye is an optimist, I know that, but the way she talks...she is breaking the sound barrier! 31: "There She Is!" The kitten isn't that hard to see, considering it didn't float off very far. So either Ryder wasn't looking very closely, or he obliviously didn't realize. 32: "Let's Dive In!" Again with the catchphrases... 33: Why does the kitten hate Zuma? Is it because he's d-NO! 34: The kitten wouldn't even be cooperative. Some rescue. 35: "That kitten's making me dizzy!" Then stop moving! Simple! More coming soon! Category:Fanon Category:Everything Wrong With Category:Parody Category:Fanon Stories